Miserably Irresistible
by Kaitlin3273
Summary: AH. Bella is head over heels for Edward and Edward is totally oblivious. They come from two different worlds. Can Bella find a way into Edward's arms? Hate/Love/Tragedy. T for language and possibly some lemons in the future. First fanfic so be gentle :D
1. The Beginning of the End

**A/N Sorry Its so short. This is kinda like a introduction. So enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Miserably Irresistible.**

_Go ahead and build it up again  
This cities just cemeteries and  
Forgotten men  
My only hopes to see you  
And even if I never do_

-3OH!3

**Bella;**

I sighed as my alarm clock woke me up. 7:00 p.m.

"WHAT?!" I yelled. Ugh I can't believe I set my clock wrong. I never miss school.

"What happened, Bella?!" My mom shouted as she rushed into the room.

"Mom, It's 7:00 p.m.! Why didn't you get me up?"

She shuffled her feet, "Oh I'm so sorry…I though you weren't feeling well so I let you sleep." She looked sad for some reason…

"Mom it's fine…What's wrong?" I asked. She stared at the ground. "Mom?" She sighed. "Alice called…" Oh no.

"Oh my God. What happened?!" I murmured. "Her mom…Esme… she jumped off a cliff." I felt my heart sink as my mother's words came out. Oh no…

"Is Alice okay?" I was about to start crying. "Yes, sweetie. But Carlisle… He went to go get gas for the car and didn't come back for Alice..."

If I wasn't crying a minute ago…I sure was now. "W-where's Allllice?" I stuttered. My mom slightly smiled. "She's going to stay here for awhile."

Just at that moment a small pixie like figure walked into the room. She had tear stains and her eyeliner and mascara was running down her face. Her hair was pointing up everywhere. She sniffled and then ran to me and hugged me.

"Oh Alice, I'm so sorry!" I whispered. She looked at me desperately. "Bella it's okay… Just please, don't worry about me too much. You're my best friend and I don't like seeing you upset over me." I sighed. "C'mon Alice, lets get the air mattress."

**Reviews make me happy! :D  
**


	2. The Girl Next Door

**A/N Okay this ones a little longer. Just a little something from Edward point of view. Hope you like it :P

* * *

**_Katie, don't cry, I know  
You're trying your hardest  
And the hardest part is letting go  
The nights we shared  
Ocala is calling and you know it's haunting  
But compared to your eyes, nothing shines quite as bright  
And when we look to the sky, it's not mine, but I want it so_

_-_Mayday Parade

**Edward;**

I woke up early, too early. It was 4:30a.m. I sighed. Well might as well go over to Rosalie's. Rosalie is my 'girlfriend' if that's what you would call her. Basically a booty call. She was the hottest girl in school.

I debated on if I should call first… Eh. I grabbed my keys and was on my way. I climbed the tree to her window flawlessly and slid in.

"Hey Rose…" She jumped up and yelled. "Shhh!" I muttered. "Dammit Edward… You could have called first!" She huffed. I chuckled. "Got up early and decided I needed a little action." I murmured while pushing her onto the bed. She rolled her eyes.

"Edward, I love you, but my mom's in the next room," I thought about that. "'Kay. My car?" I smiled her favorite crooked grin. "No! Now its almost time for her alarm to go off and she'll check on me. Edward, go home… I'll see you later," She muttered.

"Excuse me? Nobody disses Edward Cullen!" What the hell was she thinking?! She giggled. "Well I just did. So get over it asshole." My eyes got wide… "Oh hell no! It's over skank…" I bolted through her door and screamed, "FUCK YOU!" Ha. I hope her mom heard that.

I hopped in my car and sped home. Threw on some clothes and waited for it to be 7:30. Tanya is pretty hot…So is Jessica. Lauren? Eh she's decent. In the middle of my deep thinking, someone knocked on the door. "Ugh if it's Rosalie I'm going to kill myself," I muttered. I opened it to find a geeky looking girl. She could be pretty if she tried.

"Hey what to you want?" She gulped and murmured, "Umm I just wanted to tell you, just in case you didn't know that…" "Just spit it out," I said angrily. Her eyebrows rose. "Fine. Your car has spray paint and scratches all over it. I was trying to be helpful but if your going to be a assh-" I cut her off…"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I ran outside and looked at my car…Oh shit. Rosalie. "Hey are you…okay?" She whispered. "Am I okay?! AM I OKAY?! NO! My car!" I fell to my knees. She was there in an instant. "Edward…I can give you some money to fix it if you need it. C'mon get up."

I was amazed. Nobody has been that nice to be before. "S'okay," I said. "Uh this may sound rude but who are you?" She sighed…"My names Bella Swan and I live next door," She pointed to the house next to mine. Oh woops. I laughed nervously. "Oh sor-ry," I stammered. "Uh I better get home and get ready, you need a ride?" She asked. "Mhm. That would be great," I smiled.

I got in the backseat as Alice Brandon eyed me suspiciously. She was asking Bella something and it looked like they were arguing. Alice rolled her eyes and sat in shotgun. "Nice car," She smirked. Ah Alice. I dated her once. Not too bad. "Thanks," I muttered.

When we got to school everybody was staring and laughing at me. I sighed, stood up on a stone wall next to the parking lot and cleared my throat. "Okay, people, I know you've heard about me and Rose and my car. Well for the record…… ROSALIE IS A SELFISH BITCHY HOOKER AND MY CAR DID NOT DESERVE THAT KIND OF HATRED. That is all," I hopped down and grabbed Tanya. "Hey sexy, what are you doing tonight?"

Bella ran up beside me and slapped me. "What the hell, Bella?!" She looked furious. "God Edward…For once can't you be a decent guy and not grab the first girl you see? This morning I thought you might have changed. But then you do this? Dammit…" Tanya smirked and walked off. "Why does it matter to you what I do?" I snickered. She looked at the ground and bit her lip. "Because I lo-" She shook her head. "Because I care about you, dammit. You are an amazing guy if you would just try." She started to cry then.

I felt like a dick. "Bella don't cry. I don't know why you care so much for me. I don't deserve it. I know I'm not perfect. Just don't worry about me, 'kay?" She walked away quickly. What the hell is her problem. Today is going to be fun. I sighed and went to class.

**Review, yes?**


End file.
